Icarion Anasem
|rank_and_unit = Master of the Insurrection |allegiance = }} "I believed in my Father's vision, a glorious dream where Humanity flew among the stars in peace and harmony. I imagined that myself and my brothers would fly with them, serving as protectors and guides, much as my Father has done for millennia. I was a fool. Only an agonizing plunge into the abyss awaits my brothers and our sons." - Icarion Anasem, the Stormlord Icarion Anasem was the Primarch of the Ist Legion, known as the Lightning Bearers. Raised on Madrigal, the first of the Emperor's sons to be found and reunited with his creator. Icarion was and remained the closest to the Master of Mankind. He and his Legion were the most celebrated of all the Space Marines until Alexandros Darshan VonSalim, his closest brother, was unexpectedly elevated to the rank of Warmaster instead. Conflicted and distressed, Icarion grew alienated from his father and in time, the poison of the heretic Ixiptatlan worked its way into his heart. Deceived into believing the Emperor wanted to destroy the Lightning Bearers and Madrigal. Icarion began to plot against his father, suborning first his Legion, then other Primarchs and then Imperial Army regiments, Knight Households and Mechanicum Sects. With the Eagle Warriors already at work, the ground was already prepared in many places, and when Icarion began his rebellion it split the Imperium of Man in twain. The Icarion Insurrection raged with such fury that regardless of who prevailed, the Galaxy would never be the same again. History Edge of the Malestrom Compared to many worlds that became host to a Primarch, Madrigal's prior existence is well-documented in the annals of the Mechanicum, being a colony founded by Mars as the Age of Strife set in. While the Red World and Terra warred with each other and then themselves, Madrigal endured the onset of Old Night. Drawing in cultures which struggled to hold together, it became a powerful stellar polity. Even a large and growing psyker population was a source of prosperity rather than a cause for alarm, though the Warp anomaly known as the Maelstrom loomed close to the world. By the time contact was established with Mars and the Mechanicum sent its Explorators, Madrigal was strong enough to be accepted as a partner to those magi who made their way to the edge of the Maelstrom. The world itself remained verdant even as its moon Akira grew into a shipyard to rival Saturn in its golden era. But this happy equilibrium was not to last, as a cabal of plotting Mechanicum tech-magi sought the means to combine science and the psyker arts prohibited by the rulers of Magi, eventually coalescing into one individual - the Thunder King - a machine-lord and blasphemous sorcerer, he unleashed a war which consumed the fertile surface of Madrigal in atomic fire and Warp-spawned horror. Though the Thunder King was eventually defeated, entombed beneath the world's crust, Madrigal was irrevocably changed. The survivors were confined to the fortress-cities they had built upon the world's mountains, and the extent of the strife had drawn a tendril of the Maelstrom perilously close. Every two centuries, the world would pass through it and endure what became known as the "Time of Storms." Over time, the people of Madrigal honed their martial skills, developing lethal vibro-blades and power armour with which to brave the terrors in the rad-clouds. Their increasing prowess was complimented by their psyker-talents, which had become a uniform gift of precognition, merely latent for most but astonishingly potent in the hands of those who set themselves to mastering it. One day, on the cusp of a new century, one of these masters was struck by a vision. His name was Ikaru Anasem, and he foresaw the arrival of a child who would restore the fortunes of Madrigal. Stormborn Wargear *''Time-lost Aegis'' - The Time-Lost Aegis is a beautiful and lightweight suit of psychically infused admantium and ceramite, engineered from Madrigalan archeotech. Inlaid with powerful psychic wards and a myriad of focusing crystals, the Aegis bolsters Icarion's psychic foresight to truly superlative levels. *''Thunderchild'' - Acquired by Icarion during the exile of his youth, Thunderchild is a spear of almost peerless quality. Said to have come from the personal armoury of the long-vanquished Thunder King, the weapon's potency goes beyond its fearsome disruptor energies. It is laced with psycho-reactive crystals, and a talented psyker such as Icarion can channel its power into lightning to strike any nearby foes. Gallery File:IcarionAnasem_AerionTheFaithful.jpg|Icarion Anasem, on the Day of Revelation. File:Icarion_Anasem_by_d1sharmon1a.jpg|Remembrancer portrait of Icarion Category:A